The New Third Seat
by Mtn. Fresh
Summary: A new face has joined the Tenth Division and possesses skills some would call advanced, especially for a recent graduate. He loves his new job, and it also has a perk. A perk of being near his favorite Soul Reaper and savior, and crush. While strange hollows begin attacking the Soul society and the World of the Living, 10 must investigate these issues. (Warning: Yaoi: Toshiro x OC)
1. 1 A New Face

**_Author's note_**_:_

_**This is my first Bleach Fanfiction, so far I've already written up to chapter 5 as of 8/6/2014. Just one quick reference. The picture for the story is a picture I have edited to reflect the appearance of the OC character. Please enjoy! And if you don't like yaoi, just a word of advice. Don't start, nothing happens in this chapter, but I wouldn't want you to start reading and then get blindsided by it. Now, enjoy! Also, I just noticed that the story received a follower earlier, I apologize as I had to remove it, I wanted to make this chapter better by editing a couple of the first paragraphes..**_

It has been 3 months since Aizen's defeat. The Soul Society has finally returned to normal, they've taken the knowledge that they've gained in the fight and applied it to teaching many more soul reapers. Through this, they become better educated and better soul reapers. One of the first graduates of the Soul Reaper Academy since the battle is to be given an officer's position in the 13 Court Guard Squad. Though little is known about him, that doesn't stop some people from trying to find out. He has been assigned to the Third Seat position of Squad 10.

Though the Captain has received all knowledge possible about the new recruit, he has yet to inform his subordinates with details other than they have a new addition. And of course, for some, it's just an invitation to start gossiping.

"Have you heard anything, _anything,_ about our new 3rd seat?" Said Rangiku, she was fishing for information in any way she could. Even if it wasn't exactly in the right places.

"Um, no, I can't that I have. Why would I?" Replied Renji, wondering if she would realize that he's the least likely to know anything about another squad member.

"I don't know Renji! Toshiro has never been this secretive about anything that involves new recruits, it's killing me not knowing!"

"Won't you just find out when Hitsugaya introduces him to the rest of the squad tomorrow?"

As Ranji said this, he could be heard by Toshrio, and being fed up with Rangiku, he decided to do a little eavesdropping and put a stop to it.

"Ugh, yea, but the wait is _killing_ me."

"Try getting him drunk like you do with everybody"

"That won't work, he doesn't drink anything I bring him anymore"

Toshiro scoffed as he entered the room, acknowledging that she was right. He knew that she would try to get him drunk.

"Especially when I know you're trying to get something out of me"

Rangiku jumps as though she's been shot "Gah! Captain! W-when did you get in here? How much did you hear?"

Almost done dealing with her gossip, he burst out at her "Enough to know that you will go to any lengths to get a sliver of information!"

"But captain! What's with all the secrecy?!"

"Um, yeah Captain Hitsugaya, from what I've heard, you're being a bit strange for bringing in a new member of your squad." Renji said, not sure if he should stay or leave

"I have reasons, all I'll say is that he's strong, I plan on having him demonstrate his power tomorrow, so you'll have to wait until then"

Renji sneaks out carefully, not wanting to get scolded for prying into another squad's affairs by Byakuya. As he does so, he can hear Rangiku begging the captain for more information. But as stubborn as Toshiro is, she's not going to get anything.

* * *

The sun shines bright in the courtyard of Squad 10's barracks, flowers bloom next to the miniature waterfall. The majority of the squad members are gathered in the courtyard and Rangiku mingles, offering drinks. Captain Hitsugaya appears and stands on the office's steps

"Alright, everybody listen up!"

The crowd goes silent, except for Rangiku who stumbles up to stand next to him, forgetting that's what she was supposed to be doing in the first place.

"We have a new addition to our squad, he's being appointed to the position of 3rd seat lieutenant. Now, 3rd seat, please come outside and introduce yourself to the rest of the squad!"

The door behind them slides open. A male who appears to be 16 appears, at least, 16 if he were a human anyway. He's not wearing the average black soul reaper kimono, he wears a black short sleved top that looks somewhat like a T-shirt, his bottoms are almost like that of a kimono, except, they're actual pants. For him, they permit better movement. He carries his zanpakto on his back, it's about a yard long, its scabbard is a dull dark green. The webbing on the hilt of his word alternates between the colors of dark blue, green, red, and a bright blue.

"He looks like he's straight out of the punishment force with those clothes" whispered one of the soldiers

He is rather slender with pale skin, and medium length reddish blonde hair that falls halfway to the bottom of his neck with deep green eyes.

He steps forward and stands next to Hitsugaya. Awkwardly, he rubs his neck then begins to speak.

"Um… Hi everybody, m-my name is Akane Tamotsu. I'm the new third seat of your squad… I graduated the soul reaper academy and was one of the top in my class. I specialized in hand to hand combat and the use of Kido. I am very skilled with the sword but don't use it that often. I consider it as a crutch some rely on far too much. I look forward to working with you."

Rangiku stares at her new subordinate, wondering just how he got to be 3rd seat despite not having been part of any squad at all. She whispers to her captain "Um, sir, may I ask just why you're letting somebody with little experience in the squads be the third seat?"

Hitsugaya ignores her and continues begins speaking.

"Now, some of you may wonder as to why somebody with no experience in the 13 Court Guard Squads, well, I have asked Tamotsu to demonstrate some of his abilities. Akane, if you will please?"

"Yes sir!" He steps to a clear area of the barracks while everybody forms a circle around him. A gentle wind blows while Tamotsu first exhales then takes in a deep breath of air.

"Alright, one of you, come at me… with your sword drawn. And act like I'm your worst enemy."

Tamotsu looks around, eyes narrowed, waiting.

"You heard him! He's your superior!" shouted Toshiro who was still standing his original position though Rangiku moved in for a closer look.

Nobody moved, maybe they were intimidated, or they just didn't feel comfortable.

"Oh god… if nobody else will, I guess I have to." Rangiku stepped forward and drew her sword.

Akane looked at her, a small pulse of fear shot through his veins "Against my lieutenant? Seriously?" he thought to himself. He got into fighting stance, but did not draw his sword.

"Is he seriously going to take her on without his zanpakto?" murmured one of the men in the back. "He must be crazy"

Rangiku shot a menacing look their way, but she too was confused by what she was seeing "No sword?" Then, she charged. He was easily able to doge, however she swings around nearly taking his head off.

"Hado number one! Sho!" Shouted Akane.

Rangiku is pushed away with a tremendous force, even with the use of this very basic Kido. Stunned, she doesn't notice Akane using flash step, he gets behind her and knocks her zanpakto from her hands and pins her to the ground.

"Alright, that's enough…" Toshiro stated calmly.

He walked towards the two who just sparred, Akane clearly the winner.

"Rangiku… please tell me your sorry performance just now was because you're drunk…"

She looks away, avoiding his gaze. She knew that she's fought better, with even more liquor that she already had in her. Something threw her off her game. Him not using his sword, or how powerful that very basic kido was. It must have thrown her off her game.

These very same thoughts went through Hitsugaya's head as well.

"The reason that we have accepted this soul reaper, is his skills. He may be inexperienced but he's good. And I hope that you can all learn from him. I understand and completely agree with him on that we mustn't rely solely on our zanpakto. It's crucial to be skilled in multiple areas. That's why, Akane is going to sharpen up all your abilities in Kido and hand to hand combat, as Matsumoto demonstrated, witht eh proper training, you can take down even a lieutenant."

Akane stood there, absorbing what his new captain was saying… "He agrees with me? When he himself rarely uses Kido, or fights hand to hand? Hitsugaya seriously wants me to teach the whole squad when I just graduated?"

"Alright, dismissed!"

* * *

It was dark before Akane had finished moving into his officer's quarters and all the other squad members were already asleep, well, except for one other.

"Evening Tamotsu!" Rangiku stated loudly as she entered the room. "All done moving in?"

"Lieutenant Matsumoto. Yes, I am, thank you."

"Don't mention it, and please, call me Rangiku!"

For a few minutes they laughed and talked, exchanging some memories and stories of the Soul Reaper academy. To no surprise, Rangiku was a bit of a part girl during school, but she still managed to do excellent in her classes and rise through the ranks after graduation.

"Hey, just to let you know, the only reason you knocked me down earlier was because I had some liquor in me. Plus I was holding back, I could have taken you out easy."

Tamotsu smiled, not letting on that he knew she was lying. He knew she did have some alcohol in her, but something about that little spar, he could tell that she didn't hold back much, if at all.

"Heh, yeah. Probably."

"So what are you, like, a prodigy or something? I mean, straight out of the academy and being given an officer's position, and based on your skill set, you seem better suited for Squad 2."

Akane looked surprised. He did take it as a compliment but didn't really know how to respond without letting on too much about just why he was there.

"Well, I know that Captain Hitsugaya actually offered me the position. Well, not in person anyway. I was told that he wanted me in the squad based on my abilities and that he wanted to take the opportunity to help teach the rest of the squad, but that's about it."

He didn't want to tell her. Not only did she have a reputation for not being able to keep her mouth shut, but he didn't really feel comfortable with her about it. He didn't want to say that he was overjoyed when he got the news, how that if he hadn't been selected anyway, he would have put in formal requests for transfer.

"That must be why he didn't tell me anything about it. He must've wanted to keep his intentions under wraps…"

Akane was surprised, especially since typically the Captain is supposed to tell the Vice Captain about all things concerning training. At least, that's what he's been taught.

"Ah well…" Nonchalantly, Rangiku pulls a bottle of liquor out of her sleeve along with two glasses and pours them.

"A toast! To new beginnings, welcome to the squad!"

They both toast their glasses and drink when Rangiku states "I know I have a reputation for things like drinking and not being able to keep my mouth shut. But, if you ever need anything, or anybody to talk to, come find me, I'll be happy to talk to you!"

"Thanks Rangiku."


	2. 2 A Fateful Fight

**_Author's Note: _****_Sorry for not updating the story earlier... I had planned to update it once a week every Wednesday. But, I went on vacation and the wifi was so bad I couldn't upload it, then I didn't get back home to decent wifi until late the next Wednesday night. So, to make up for it. I'm going to give a little preview for the chapter that's next after this one... It's already written and ready, part of me wants to upload it to make up for 2 weeks of no updates._**

**_Also, Akane's shikai appears in this chapter... I did a sketch of it on my deviantART... Because of link blocks, just type in their website, then add:_** /art/Akane-s-Shikai-472220233

_**Also, please review! It helps me know if you are actually liking it, a lot more than just a view does. Doesn't have to be long, just a comment works too!**_

The early morning light seeped through the door into Akane's quarters. He awoke and stretched, he couldn't remember what time he got to sleep last night, or when Rangiku actually left after getting plastered. But he knew he had to wake up. He had to make a good impression on the rest of the squad.

He was out the door and on his way to get some breakfast, it was still daybreak, when he noticed the Captain sitting in a secluded area of the courtyard, his zanpakto out of its scabbard and sitting in front of him. "He must be meditating… Or talking with his Zanpakto's sprit…"

He tried to slip out as to not disturb his captain. He knew he was probably up this early because it was one of the most peaceful and quiet times of day.

"Akane, good morning… Come, sit."

He sighed, went and sat next to his superior.

"Good morning Captain… Did I disturb you?"

"Not at all… What are you doing awake this early?"

He replied with a truthful answer, he wanted to get some breakfast and be ready to start training some of the men. When the Captain scoffed.

"You already made quite the impression. You put my lieutenant flat on her ass without even drawing your sword. I made the excuse of liquor for her when I know she didn't have much earlier"

"I could tell she was sober…"

"If it was that obvious to you, imagine how the rest of the squad saw it. You did make an impression; they seem to respect you, at least, from what I've overheard."

Akane grinned, it seemed as though he was already starting to become a part of the squad.

"Um, thanks for the opportunity to be a part of the squad. To be honest sir, I was happy when you requested me."

Toshiro seemed confused; he had only picked him based on his abilities.

"May I ask why?"

"Well… Squad 10 has always held a place in my heart, ever since I was young, and living out in the Rukon District. Things happened and some innocent people were killed… and Squad 10 was the one to show up and save everybody."

He was embarrassed; he never thought he would tell his captain this. At least he didn't tell the whole story.

Toshiro was somewhat surprised, but he responded, not thinking twice about it. "Hey, it's what we're supposed to do."

Then, the Captain stood up. "Come on, lets go get some breakfast. You've got a busy day ahead of you"

* * *

"Alright men! We're going to be running through some drills. Please pair up with one person and set your swords aside."

It was soon after breakfast. All the squad members had just finished eating and were told to meet at the training grounds. They seemed confused, setting their swords aside.

"Don't worry… it will still be there later, I promise." Akane said assumingly and they did as they were told. "The purpose of these exercises are to improve your hand to hand combat skills and use of Kido, which are important when for any number of reasons the use of your sword is impaired. Now, I want you to begin sparing. Nothing too serious please, I don't want to have to send some of our men to squad 4."

The men did as they were instructed, and began to train, Akane made his way amongst the soldiers, as a whole, he took charge and made orders, but when it came to individuals, he was more patient and helpful in teaching the techniques.

"Okay, now one person in each group, pick up your sword and practice fighting like that."

Again, he made his rounds, helping the individuals who needed help the most. There were a few who were picking up the skill with ease, Akane decided to test just how well some of these men were handling the skill…

"Now, everybody put your swords back down."

As soon as everybody set them, for the first time in about a month, Akane drew his sword. Its appearance was nothing special aside from the webbing alternating in colors on the hilt. Then, without warning, he charged one of his subordinates, he was reaching for his sword before he got to the startled soul reaper and kicked it away. Akane was holding his sword to the soldier's neck and standing with a disappointed posture before they even realized it.

"I'm disappointed… What have we been doing here for the past 5 hours?"

Akane was about to tell the men to practice what they'd learned today and dismiss them for lunch when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a hell butterfly coming towards him carrying a message from the Research and Development Department of Squad 12

_"ATTENTION: This is a notice from Squad 12, two large groups of hollows has been detected in the east Rukon district! Squad 10 is ordered to respond and exterminate on sight! They appear to be heading towards a large village! Please respond to the location immediately!"_

Just then, Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku appeared.

"Alright men!" Ordered Hitsugaya "You are hereby ordered to respond to the dispatch, Rangiku and Akane will head the mission! Split into two groups and follow their orders!"

With little delay, they members divided amongst the two.

"Good luck rookie." Said Rangiku

"Thanks." Said Akane

_Meanwhile: At squad 12's Barracks:  
"Third Seat Akon! We're getting readings that a very strong hollow has appeared in the Rukon district amongst the others! We're reading it's heading towards Squad 10's newly appointed third seat's group!"_

_Akon ran to check the monitors and his eyes grew wide. "Get word to Third Seat Tamotsu immediately!" _

_"We can't, they don't have any Hell Butterflies with them!"_

_"Shit… Inform Captain Hitsugaya! Now! Maybe he can get there in time!"_

Akane's group arrived on the scene and immediately began taking out some of the weaker hollows while some of the more skilled soldiers worked on the larger ones. Akane was busy shouting orders, just about done with most of them when he heard a piercing scream come from one of his soldiers. Akane instantly used Flash Step to try and find the soldier when he saw a horrifying sight.

The one who the scream came from, was in the hollow's mouth, the hollow was massive, about thirty feet high and was a pale green with black spikes running along it's spine, had the appearance similar to a dragon, a cluster of spikes on its tail. Blood, everywhere, two soldiers were unconscious, lying in a pool of their own blood, one was slumped against a tree, the right side of his abdomen gashed open, the crimson color fluid pouring out.

The soldier in his mouth was whaling.

"Please! For the love of God help me!"

The hollow stopped gnawing on the soldier and spit him out.

"Get these men to Squad 4's Barracks for treatment immediately! I'll take care of this bastard!"

Akane knew he couldn't beat this beast with Kido. He pulled his Zanpakto and held it straight out with one hand, pointing at the hollow.

"How dare you. You fucking piece of scum! I'll teach you to **_never_** mess with my men **_ever_** again!"

He then moved his sword and held it upside down, pointing it towards the earth.

"Reign! Gaia!" (Goddess of Nature)

Then in a burst of white smoke and strong wind, he released his Shikai. No longer did it look anything like the typical Zanpakto, it looked like an ancient sword out of the middle ages. It had a long blade, extending five feet, a triangular hole at the tip of the blade and another at the base. Angel wings extended from the edges of the guard, and the whole thing had a brilliantly shiny silver color.

Akane rushed the hollow, attempting to cut its legs. But he missed and was thrown against a tree.

"Alright motherfucker…" Mumbled Akane "Since you won't die easily, let's make this more interesting."

He looked, and saw that most of his soldiers had retreated with the injured, only a few remained in case things got worse. He held his sword sideways, pointing it to his right.

"Now Burn, The ending force that erases! Shōkyo shūryō-ryoku!"

Just then bright red flames engulphed his sword. He moved swiftly, circling the hollow laying his flames down in the grass. He stood back and twirled his sword in the air, spinning it tighter and tighter in smaller circles. As he did this, the flames moved closer the hollow, now roaring twenty feet high, they reached the monster and set it ablaze. It screamed out in agony.

"Now you know the pain you've given my soldiers you little shit."

Akane stopped twirling the sword and the flames subsided, the hollow was on the ground, weakened from burns. Akane stood over him, the flames of his sword having faded and rammed its length into its skull. The hollow faded away and so did Akane's shikai as he placed it back in the scabbard.

He turned and walked towards the remainder of his men

"Any word from the Lieutenant?"

Lieutenant Matsumoto had given a report to one of his subordinates while he was fighting the hollow.

_All hollows exterminated; 2 minor injuries and 0 casualties._

Rage was building up within him. On his first mission, multiple men were hurt on his watch was the part he was most upset about, but, he had also blundered, he let his men get hurt due to his incompetence and inexperience as a leader.

"Inform Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya of our 3 possibly fatal injuries… And make sure they made it to Squad 4 alright."

Akane turned around as Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya were arriving. Akane wasn't surprised by their appearance. He walked up to both of them with a solemn face.

"I'm sorry sir. Due to my negligence and inexperience, the men under my order suffered grave injuries, I don't know if they'll survive… A massive hollow appeared and attacked, they were fighting it outside of my line of sight when I heard a scream, then… I come and find them, mangled and injured… I-"

"Oh shut up… I got a report from squad 12… A large and powerful hollow appeared and was heading straight for you… But we had no way to get in contact to warn you." Hitsugaya said bluntly.

"I talked with some of the other squad members; they said you handled it well. They also said you basically burnt it alive with your shikai, and you weren't exactly merciful with it."

Akane was embarrassed… Here he was, injured men and they were commending him? It didn't seem right.

"Listen" Said Rangiku "The people that sign up for this job know the risks, people can die out here. Do you have any idea how many died in the battles with the Arrancars and Espada? I was barely able to save some of my own, we were lucky we got away with a few bumps and bruises."

Akane felt better somewhat. But that hollow… it was unlike any kind he had studied or seen. Something about it just wasn't right. But he chalked it up as a coincidence, but, it seemed, somewhat rational. When it saw him, instead of finishing off the soul reaper in its mouth, it stopped. To go after him, and the other soldiers, they weren't dead. It's almost as if its goal was just to kill as many as possible instead of eat souls. Hollows loved the souls of a Soul Reaper, so, why didn't it eat them?

He ended up chalking it up mentally as a coincidence, not wanting his superiors to think he was making excuses.

**Author's Note:_Thanks for reading! I know that you'll love the next chapter! Again, please favorite and leave a review, even if it's just a comment! It makes me more excited to release it. Feedback makes me more enthusiastic :P Thanks!_**


	3. 3 When Paths First Crossed

**_Author's Note: _****_Hey guys! I know you guys will love this chapter! It has a few feels in it. Not major, cry your eyes out feels. But feels none the less. Also, we finally learn just what Akane and Toshiro's history is! I know for sure that you'll love it! Also, don't forget to review. Even if it's just a one word comment. I don't care, any feedback is very helpful to me! It reassures me that people are actually enjoying the story! I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter though... I was contemplating fusing this and chapter 2 together before publishing but nah..._**

It was late at night, about 3 in the morning, after Akane finished filing his report on the incident earlier he left his quarters and headed to squad 4's barracks, he was able to get in and to the room where his men lay in recovery no problem, he walked amongst them, disappointed in himself. He knew what Rangiku said was true, but he couldn't help but feel guilt for their injuries. Then, there was a slight knock on the door frame

"Hey…" It was Rangiku, she was standing in the doorway. "I figured I'd find you here, I went by your quarters to see how you were feeling but you weren't there…"

A tear came to Akane's eye.

"I'm sorry Rangiku… I couldn't protect them…"

"Akane, we've been over this, it's not your fau-"

"Yes it is!" Akane snapped at her, tears in his eyes as he attempted to hide his face.

"When I was young… There was an attack on our village in the Rukon district. Swarms of hollows showed up, the first group to show up was squad 10. So many of my friends died that day, I almost did too. I was cowering in the corner of our house when a hollow came in; the bastard murdered my entire family! And ate them right in front of me!"

* * *

_Flashback:_

_It was a typical sunny day out in the Rukon district, sun was shining and even a few birds were singing, the wind was blowing and children were playing outside._

_Akane's mother was outside hanging laundry and his father was inside reading the newspaper. His mother was a redhead. Long and beautiful hair fell from her head to her shoulders with deep green eyes, his father's hair was a dark brown with brown eyes._

_Akane and his sister were outside playing this new game called soccer that was brought over from The World of the Living by some Soul Reapers when suddenly, the wind stopped blowing and the birds stopped singing. Akane and his sister looked up at the sky, and what they saw was horrifying._

_As the Garganta suddenly appeared and began to open. A swarm of hollows poured out and descended upon the village. They began consuming any unfortunate soul they could find. Heads were ripped off and eaten. Blood was everywhere and screams could be heard for what seemed like miles._

_Their mother, shocked and terrified, was paralyzed with fear. Once their father heard all the screams he ran to the door and ordered Akane and his sister inside. He shook their mother out of her trance and shouted at her to run inside._

_"Go! Run! We have to get inside and protect them!"_

_He shoved her towards the door and started to follow when a hollow grabbed him. It consumed him without hesitation and laughed maniacally as the rest of the family looked on in horror. She ran inside and tried to barricade the door as Akane and his sister hid in the closet, when the same hollow's arm burst broke the door off its hinges and grabbed their mother._

_She fought, and screamed but to no avail. It practically gutted her alive, her screaming in pain the whole time before it ate her._

_Akane and his sister saw everything through the closet door. They thought it was over. But the hollow sniffed the air, it could sense them. But it didn't know where. Then, Akane's sister let out a sob. And without warning, or hesitation. It broke through the door and grabbed her, they both screamed. Akane got up and grabbed a broken piece of wood and threw it at the beast. It didn't faze it. But the hollow effortlessly swatted him away with its tail. Slamming him against the corner of their once peaceful living room. Akane was losing consciousness and could only look on in horror as this monstrous beast ate every person he ever loved. After is finished his sister, it turned and started towards him and it emitted a monstrous howl._

_Then, a figure appeared in the doorway, he wore a shinigami's robe and held his sword on his back. He stepped through the doorway and observed the scene. After he saw Akane he promptly released his shikiai and froze he beast in its tracks, but only his legs. Then, he spoke to the Hollow:_

_"This is what I can't stand… You beast just kill, and kill. And you don't care who you hurt, all you crave is to satisfy your sick and twisted bloodlust. Look at this, you murdered an innocent family, and this kid had to bear witness to your sick disease!"_

_The Soul Reaper then rammed his sword into the hollow's skull and it vanished into thin air._

_He then walked over to Akane and helped him to his feet._

_"Hey, kid, you okay?"_

_Then, Akane burst into tears. The soul reaper sighed, then, he hugged the young Akane._

* * *

Akane was almost screaming now, but the men in the room were on pain killers and couldn't hear a thing in their state.

"Then, it saw me hiding in the corner, and started towards me…"

Akane sniffed as tears rolled down his face and hit the floor.

"Just as I thought I was done for, a lone soul reaper from our squad showed up, he burst in the door and fought that bastard. But not before he saw my family, dead, and saw me in the corner. He froze its legs, then, he drove his blade into the it's skull."

He was crying now, Rangiku was stunned, she walked over to him and placed her hand on her subordinates soldier in an attempt to console him.

"The one who saved me that day… It was Captain Hitsugaya… back when he was Third Seat… I vowed… That day, I vowed to protect everybody, anybody who couldn't protect themselves. After that happened, I joined the academy and studied hard, to protect my friends, and comrades. And even after all that work. I still couldn't do it Rangiku!"

Rangiku was taken back… Never had anybody confided in her like this before. She didn't know what else to do other than console him. And tell him that everything was okay.

"I wanted to join this squad, and protect. I wanted to pay back the debt I owe, I owe the Captain my life. But, that's a debt I may never be able to repay."

He pulled away from her grasp and looked into her eyes, he's never, ever, told anybody this before. He didn't know if he should tell her one more thing, or not. Eventually, he just thought "Fuck it"

"Rangiku… I… I'm in love. I'm in love with Toshiro…"

Again… She was left speechless, she's had her fair share of crushes on other people in the 13 Court Guard Squads, she's even had an affair or two. But now that she's on the end of being the confidant, she didn't really know how to react. She thought it was cute, okay, she thought it was adorable.

Rangiku started laughing while Akane blushed heavily. Rangiku could tell he was somewhat embarrassed.

"Akane, listen. It takes a lot of doing to get even remotely close to Captain Hitsugaya. He's only barely started to think of me as more than just his subordinate, and as a friend."

This saddened Akane. Even though he remembers his incident with Toshiro, he wasn't sure if Toshiro remembered him from that day as well. He was embarrassed, that he was once a child who couldn't protect his family, but, he was proud of the fact that he had grown stronger. Maybe he would be impressed.

Rangiku could see he was in deep thought, and thought to herself. Asking herself if she could, or even should help him. Should she really try to set her Captain up with her subordinate? Well… The worst thing that could happen would be for Toshiro to yell at her.

"Hey, Akane, I've decided something!" She said in a singsong voice, interrupting Akane's train of thought.

"Yes?" Akane said, looking up at her with nervous eyes.

"I've decided to help set you two up! But on one condition…"

Akane was both overjoyed, and doubtful. Happy that she had decided to help him, but doubtful that she actually could, and what was her condition?

"What's the catch?" Akane stated.

"Next time we hang out, you're buying the liquor!"

_**Author's note: **__**Again, don't forget to leave a review! Thanks for reading!**_


	4. 4 A Sign of Things to Come

The next day started with a meeting headed by Captain Hitsugaya. Everybody assembled and could safely assume this was about yesterday's events.

"As you all know" Stated Toshiro calmly "There was an incident yesterday involving the sudden appearance of a couple of groups of hollows which we promptly responded to. You were split into two groups, one group came back with a few minor scrapes, the other came back with some major injuries.

Akane looked away in shame… He, along with everybody else knew that he was referring to his group. As he looked away, he saw Rangiku shoot a friendly smile at him. He sighed and turned his attention back to the Captain.

"The reason for this, was nobody alerted the other group that a rather strong hollow had appeared and was heading towards this group for an ambush. Those injured fought hard, they're at squad 4's barracks recovering. If it hadn't been for 3rd Seat Tamotsu, those men could have died. He heard their call for help and rushed over and defended them, burning that hollow to a crisp."

_"Shit" _Thought Akane… now everybody knows his sword's ability, at least, part of it. _I've got to be careful about that…"_

Toshiro continued. He stated that now, a new rule when responding to dispatches and going on missions. Every group must have at least one Hell Butterfly with them to ensure swift communication. Nobody disputed this at all, after yesterday's incident, everybody agreed. He went on to say that the men are recovering well and should return to their duties in the next week.

After the meeting, everybody was dismissed. But not before Toshiro pulled Akane aside to speak with him in his office.

"Akane, about your report on yesterday's events. You mentioned that the hollows came after you before finishing off the others, correct?"

Akane nodded, wondering where he was going with this

"And that there were no signs of the hollow attempting to actually consume their souls?"

Akane nodded again, and Toshiro sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"This isn't good…" stated Toshiro "A while ago, from what I understand, Aizen used to perform hollow experiments…. Trying to bridge the gap between them and the shinigami."

Akane nodded, he understood all of this, due to the recent events this was all regular knowledge they taught at the academy.

Toshiro went on to explain that this process had the tendency to make the hollows more interested in killing, rather than consuming souls.

"This makes them more dangerous than the typical hollow." Said Toshiro "We thought they had all either died out, or been exterminated. Yesterday's event changes things" He said rubbing his head and rubbing his hand through his hair.

"I've already submitted your report, along with my assessment of the situation to both Squad 12 and Squad 1. 12 should look back at records and try to find an easier way to defeat them if any more show up. While Yamamoto will decide where to go from there."

Akane was somewhat in shock. At first, he didn't see the correlation between yesterday's hollow and Aizen. Now, he does, and he doesn't like it. He knew something was different about that beast, but had no clue it would have been this.

"So, what does that mean?"

Toshiro looked at him, and unsure and concerned expression on his face

"It means, that we exercise even more caution when we encounter a hollow."

Time: 1:42 AM, location, World Of the Living (Karakura Town)

It was late at night, two weeks after a recent shift change leaving Zennosuke Kurumadani back in the Soul Society, leaving a temporary fill in.

The new Soul Reaper was one who was inexperienced and barely graduated the Soul Reaper academy. Though, he felt certain that he could achieve anything with hard work. He was happy to be assigned to Karakura town, even if it was just for a week while Kurumandani was on leave. He was happy because this town had so much history, especially because of the recent events. He only wished he could meet some of the people who lived here, and fought for the sake of humanity to defend it from Aizen.

Then, his Denreishinki went off… A hollow. And it was close, he was nervous, this would be his first fight against a hollow, and he hoped it was a weak one.

He rushed to the scene to find a hollow in the form of a 20 foot high spider. It was standing, overlooking a park, in the distance, he spotted a lone soul of a little boy. He knew that the hollow was about to charge. Instinctively he ran to the boy. Attempted to explain he was in danger. But in no time at all, the hollow was on top of them. The boy fled, but the young shinigami remained, sword drawn and attempted to fend it off. The Shinigami lunged towards the hollow, but he easily swatted him away. The soul reaper was flung straight against the wall of a building. The hollow picked up his zanpakto, and stomped it into about 20 pieces.

Defenseless, the soul reaper tried to use some of the basic Kido he ahd been taught, but to no avail.

The spider shaped hollow picked him up, and moved him over his abdomen. Slowly dropping something sticky on him. It was web, a spider's web. He weaved the web around the soul reaper and went out into the open area of the park, dropping him onto a web outstretched over a series of trees.

He left him there, the hollow vanished. Why hadn't it eaten him? It's almost as if, he was being used for something. But what? Why didn't it eat him when it had the chance?

Then, a few voices were heard in the distance, shadows engulphed them as they ran towards them. These people finally reached a streetlight to reveal their faces. It was Uryū Ishida, Yasutora Sado, and Orihime Inoue.

"Over there!" shouted Chad. They all rushed over to the shinigami being held captive. Just then, the shinigami realized why he wasn't eaten yet… He was being used… as bait.

"Stop! Get away! It's a trap!"

But it was too late, the hollow swooped down from a strand of web and emitted a deafening howl. It attempted to knock the three off of their feet but they reacted quickly, Orihime rushed to the injured Soul Reaper and tried to cut him free when she herself got stuck in the web. She cried for help when the hollow was on top of them.

Then, Orihime realized, Chad and Uryu were lying on the ground, unresponsive. She was dead, she was sure of it. But first, it went to the Soul Reaper, she tried to save him but she couldn't reach him in time, It sliced his neck open, blood pouring everywhere. Then it backed off, and glared at her. Eyes wide with fear, she screamed. Just then, a zanpakto was jammed into the skull of the hollows, on top of it, stood Kisuke Urahara.

"Well now Orihime, in a little trouble I see…"

The hollow faded away and Urahara cut her,a nd the now lifeless soul reaper down. She attempted to bring him back with her Sōten Kisshun, but to no avail. After she tried multiple attempts, she went over to Chad and Uryu and healed them from their unconscious state.

They went back to Urahara's shop and explained what happened. They said how at the last minute they heard the Soul Reaper say that it was a trap. Then they explained how it was more interested in killing, or attempting to anyway, than it was trying to eat them. Kisuke, heard this and realized that it wasn't a coincidence. He had contact with the Soul Society and explained that there was an incident similar to this that resulted in some grave injuries. He explained how they're related to some of Aizen's old experiments.

Kisuke sighed. "It looks like we don't even get 2 months of peace anymore…"

_**Author's Note: **__**Thanks for reading guys! Sorry this chapter was short... and late, this week has been very busy for me. I had some personal issues and school things to do since school is starting back up. I apologize. And please, leave me a review! :)**_


	5. 5 What Should be a Nice Reunion

The morning meeting was supposed to be short and simple. But the events that took place in the world of the living made their way to the soul society rather quickly. But, only the high ranked officers were informed on the matter. Toshiro called Akane and Rangiku into his office to inform them on what happened.

"Are you serious, Captain?!" Rangiku exclaimed.

Toshiro nodded his head slowly "I'm afraid so, what we've feared has happened. Hollows bent solely on killing as many as possible are starting to reappear, and nobody knows why."

Akane butted in "So, what do we do?"

"Well… that's what I called you all in here for… Head Captain Yamamoto wants a few of us to go to the world of the living as a precaution. These things are dangerous and must be dealt with."

Then, there was a knock at the door, it was a message from the higher ups. There had been 3 more attacks similar in nature since the first one involving Chad, Uryu, and Orihime in the past eight hours.

"My god…" said Rangiku in awe.

The Captain wants us to move out as soon as possible.

"Wait, you're going Captain?" Questioned Akane.

"Yes, and so are you and Rangiku." Said Toshiro

"What about the squad? I understand you two going because you guys know the world of the living, but me?"

"You've had first-hand experience in dealing with this type of hollow. You're coming" Rangiku said flaly.

Afterwards, Toshiro left to place an order for the 3 Gigais. Akane was about to leave too when Rangiku pulled him aside.

"Hey, this is a good opportunity! The world of the living is full of things to do. The Captain can be a bit of a grouch on these missions, but perhaps it's a perfect opportunity to, you know!" Rangiku winked at Akane and smiled.

Akane blushed and was upset "Rangiku! Come on, seriously?"

"What?" Rangiku played innocently; she knew he was embarrassed, so she decided to toy with him a bit. "You know you want to!" Then, she stuck one of her fingers into an O shape she made with her other fingers, simulating sex.

With that, Akane got flustered and left Rangiku behind, she walked out smiling and giggling to herself. Yeah, she thought the whole thing was adorable.

They arrived at 9:05 AM and promptly went to Kisuke Urahara's shop, Orihime, and Chad were there, but Uryu was nowhere to be found. Urahara greeted them and welcomed them inside. There he explained the events that had been happening in greater detail, better than what the report had said.

"Oh, I almost forgot, who's this guy with you?"

"Yeah, I was wondering that myself." Said Chad, Orihime nodding in agreement

Akane looked around confused before he realized they were talking about him.

"Oh! Me, well, I'm the new Third Seat of squad 10. I was the one who fought the first appearance of the odd hollow in the soul society"

Urahara nodded.

"Well, we're going to need all the help we can get to try to figure out just what the hell is going on here anyway." Sighed Kisuke. "Might as well get into your Gigais now, nothing's really going to happen during the day. Time for you to go figure out your living situations."

Akane looked confused, he knew that Urahara had plenty of room for them, wasn't he going to offer for them to stay here?

Before Akane could ask, Orihime offered to let them stay with her, especially since Toshiro and Rangiku had stayed with her when the Arrancars were attacking souls in Karakura town. She was sure she could make up enough room for Akane too, especially since there's no giant monitor in the middle of her apartment.

After everybody got into their gigias they walked over to Orihime's apartment. Rangiku was wearing a pink lacey shirt with a black camisole and white denim jeans, Toshiro was wearing a dark green polo shirt and blue denim jeans., while Akane wore a light brown colored T-shirt and black denim jeans.

As Orihime and Rangiku caught up, Akane chatted and was somewhat bewildered by what the world of the living looked like, when Toshiro interrupted.

"Hey, Orihime, can you not tell Kurosaki that we're here?"

Orihime looked sad, she really wanted to be the one to tell him that they were visiting, but then she understood. It wasn't really fair to him, to tell him why they're here, to let him know that something's happened that put his friends in harm's way, and there's nothing he can do about it. She simply nodded, understanding and got back to catching up with Rangiku.

As they rounded the corner they saw Ichigo walking towards them in the distance. Toshiro was the first to notice, so he grabbed Rangiku and Akane by the backs of their shirts and pulled them into an alley way.

"Remember, don't tell him anything, just get him away from us."

Orihime nodded awkwardly as Ichigo walked up to her. They said hello and Ichigo asked what she was doing downtown. She kinda blushed, nervous and awkwardly as she so often does.

"Uh, Orihime, why are you acting so weird?"

She smiled nervously and played it off, asking what he was doing. He said he was meeting his sisters later because they wanted to go shopping. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Toshiro motioning for her to hurry up. She nervously said goodbye and waitied for him to be out of sight before she told them it was all clear. They finally reached her apartment and Orihime set up the beds. One next to the window, one in front of her TV and one near the front door. Of course, Rangiku called the one by the TV, and Toshiro chose the one by the window, leaving the one by the door to Akane.

Toshiro started scanning for hollows on his Denreishinki, Rangiku asked for permission to take Akane out and show him around. Toshiro was a bit annoyed, having just got here, they were supposed to be on duty, but he reluctantly agreed.

She grabbed Akane and practically dragged him out the door.

On the way to the shopping district, they took the opportunity to get to know each other a bit better. She asked him about his sword, citing that one of the reports said it had to ability of fire. Akane nodded, reluctantly, not wanting to let on exactly what it was capable of. Then she made a joke, mentioning Toshiro's ability over ice.

"Well, fire and ice! I guess opposites do attract after all!" She started laughing like a madwoman. Akane got annoyed and blushed, elbowing her in her left shoulder.

They made it to one of the clothing stores downtown, while Rangiku went crazy find things to buy, Akane only browsed. Then, he found a shirt that he loved. A crimson colored button down dress shirt, he tried it on and loved it.

"Oh that looks great on you! I'm buying it."

Akane tried to say she didn't have to, but she insisted. Saying that it made him look great, and that he needed to look great, especially if he wanted Toshiro's attention. Akane was about fed up with her jokes, but he knew she meant well, just trying to make light of the situation.

They both kind of laughed a little, then, Rangiku looked startled, Akane followed her line of sight and saw Ichigo across the store walking in with his sisters.

"Shit, out of all the stores in this damn down he picked this one…" muttered Rangiku, with that she ran into one of the dressing rooms. Akane didn't know what to do, but then he realized. Ichigo has never even met him before. So he just continued browsing while Rangiku cowered in the dressing room. He spotted a red and black bathing suit and smiled, remembering what Rangiku has said about trying to look good. He didn't really know how he was going to do it. But he knew, he was going to get closer to Toshiro while they were here.


End file.
